MPV Universe 210: Power Rider: Royal 1
by Autumn Clearwater
Summary: The start of the Power Riders
1. Episode 1

**Author's note: This is my first foray into the Kamen Rider fanfic world. So I am just going to say enjoy and leave constructive feedback and criticism any flames will just be used to fuel my stovetop.**

Power Rider 1/Power Rider Royal

Episode 1: The First Rider Appears

_The Shadow Forest of Sha'Kur, The Kiron Valley in the Feared Gardens_

Kragen walks down the path, seemingly floating, followed slightly by a female in brown robes. Kragen says, "Kalyn, I heard that you successfully led the attack on that remote farming village on the edge of our forest that happened two days ago. What happened? I heard that there were two survivors. Even though I said that I wanted none!" Kalyn bows deeply, "High Priest and Master, the two survivors were two young girls, one was a farmer girl who was herding the animals and the second was your daughter, Fenestra. We captured your daughter and had left the farmer girl to finish her herding before we would have killed her, in order to hide the fact that the village had been slaughtered. But she had fled shortly after finishing her herding while we were busy capturing your daughter."

Kragen growls deeply before sighing and holds out a medal while saying, "Take this medal." Kalyn grabs the medal looking confused as Kragen continue, "I want you to head to Ishi'Mori! And capture that girl! She will be a fine slave and/or apprentice for you to teach… Also I believe that King Takgo will be fighting us… I want for you to be a spy in the city!"

_Ishi'Mori, the capital of Edenoi_

King Takgo is relaxing after a long day of meetings with the various government agencies that were needed to be held. A knock sounds out from the door and he yells, "Come in! It's fine!" After hearing the response, the door opens to reveal a woman, who appears to be in her mid-30s and is wearing the traditional royal dress of the Queen of Edenoi. She appears frustrated and confused, "Hurry Takgo! The Royal Guards have found a young girl on the edge of the city! And they are saying to be in our traditional clothing!" Takgo jumps up and begins getting dressed while saying, "Thank you, Leiko!"

_30 minutes later_

Takgo and Leiko are running down to the Solar-Geothermal Wagon. They step inside the wagon and the driver heads off to the Edenoi Royal Hospital in order to see the girls. After a few minutes they stop and head into the hospital in order to find the girls.

_10 minutes later_

Takgo and Leiko are sitting on some chairs next to two beds. Leiko places her hand on one of the girls' hand, "Can you tell us who we are and who you are? Do worry this is just to see how much you are suffering from heatstroke from your long journey through the desert." The girl looks at them then at the other, who is still passed out, and sighs, saying, "You two are King Takgo and Queen Leiko. I am Aurora and I come with horrible news... The Cult of Sha'Kur…has returned. They destroyed my town on the edge of the the Kiron Valley in the Feared Gardens! Kragen, the Cult's High Priest, has revived the Cult." She then breaks down sobbing, saying between sobs, "He and the Cult destroyed my home and the town! I have nowhere safe to go, because they would be able to find me!" Takgo and Leiko look at each both Leiko calmly asks, "And how do you know his name?" Aurora cries before saying, "One of the cultist, shouted out to the others saying, 'For the honor of Sha'Kur! Destroy this unholy place so we can build a new temple for our High Priest, Kragen, to revive and honor him!"

Takgo sighs and says, "I'll head to the closest news place and give a message to the public after I have the alchemists create a device to help me out during this time." He then walks out of the room and Leiko smiles gently down at Aurora, "Ok now that we're done with the formalities you break down properly. And don't worry about being crass or rude. I understand that is has been a rough time for you two."

_At the Palace, in the Alchemy Labs_

Takgo is standing near the head Alchemist and is listening to the man, "Your highness. I have been hearing from my colleagues out in the country about this so called revival of the Cult, so I had been doing some research in case something came up and we needed to do this. I thank your late father for telling me to always be keeping an ear and eye out for any possible issues in the future and be always prepared for them. So I have been doing some research into the Kamantis and discovered that they have a fascinating and useful ability to fight off their natural predators, including cats and birds!"

_The Shadow Forest of Sha'Kur, The Kiron Valley in the Feared Gardens_

A cultist male walks towards Kragen and kneels down, "High Priest, you wished to see me?" Kragen smiles and says, "Yes… You'll be a good test for our newest spell!" The man shivers, "For the honor of Sha'Kur, I willingly offer my body and soul for you!" Kragen smirks and begins to chant while the shadows surround the man. After a moment the man is heard screaming in both fear and pain.

_50 minutes later_

The shadows disappear from the man now in the form of a spider fused with a humanoid, "My name is Arachnius. How may I help you, Voice of Death?" Kragen smiles and says, "The King is going to be at the Edenoi Royal News in the capital later today. Go show the world that the Cult of Sha'Kur is back!" Arachnius bows before fading into the shadows.

_Edenoi Royal News Headquarters, two_ _hours later_

King Takgo is sitting next to Izzu, the Royal News's royal family reporter. Izzu smiles and says, "Good afternoon, listeners of our afternoon news program. I hate to interrupt the conversation about the situation over in the poles but King Takgo himself is here to give an important announcement. It's all yours Your Highness."

Takgo smiles at Izzu and says, "Thank you, Izzu for yet another great introduction. On to business, people of Edenoi you may have heard rumors, like I have, seemingly reporting that the Cult of Sha'Kur has returned after several centuries of being dead. I am here today with grave news, those rumors are indeed true. A young girl was found on the edge of the city with the message. I am going to be clear. Anyone who is debating to side with the Cult for any reason, be warned… They are not to be messed with. Once you're in you will not be able to escape. And upon joining the Cult you will be placed on the public enemy list. All who are currently apart of the Cult, and those who shall join in the future, shall be given a death sentence. There will be no questions, they are choosing to attack the innocents and will be committing acts of terror and inhumane nature! I personally will be joining the fight against the Cult. Thank you for listening."

Shortly after finishing his statement, Arachnius appears from the shadows, "Well said, King Takgo! Now can you backup your claim of leading the fight against us! I am Arachnius and I shall be your Soldier of Sha'Kur for the day! Have at ye!"

Takgo jumps up and rushes Arachnius before being slapped across the face and is sent flying into the wall out into the street. Arachnius steps out before laughing and saying, "For shame! I will be merciful! And give you twenty-four hours before I storm the Palace!" He then disappears back into the shadows. The Royal Guards rush into the room hearing the noises, "King Takgo!" Takgo gets up and waves them away, saying, "I'll be fine. Just pay for the damages. I am heading to the Palace."

_At the Palace, in the Alchemy Labs, 10 hours later_

Takgo walks into the Labs and sees the scientists working slowly on a suit of armor, "Ixeya! Come here!" A medium built woman, appearing to be in her mid-30s, walks over to Takgo, "Your Highness. You are curious about the Armor I am assuming?" Takgo nods, "Of course." Ixeya smirks while saying, "Even we aren't fully sure of what we are doing. We found a ton of rituals, spells, alchemist potions, and other various forms of alchemy which are meant to expand the natural abilities of the person involved. Some of could be considered Dark Magic, some Light Magic, and others could be Natural Magic." Takgo nods, "How long until the basics of this can be done? We only have 14 hours before a repeat attack from a Cult Soldier." Ixeya sighs, "We'll be pushing it… At the eleventh hour, we will be adding the Armor into the device and you will be doing the ritual."

_In the Alchemy Labs, 13 hours later_

Takgo is sitting in the middle of a circle of white chalk with a square of black ink inside of the circle. As this is happening, a team of alchemists are placing the Armor into the device. Takgo is holding a potion and is listening intently to Ixeya who instructs him to drink the potion after praying to the Sha'Tari. Takgo closes his eyes as he drinks a calming and focus potion that an alchemist gives him, quickly entering his mindscape.

_In Takgo's Mindscape_

Takgo is standing in front of a temple that is huge and impressive looking, he quickly notes that this was an exact mental copy of the original Temple of the Sha'Tari that was once the palace back in Ishi'Mori over five billion years ago. Takgo takes a deep breath and steps into the palace. Upon entering the temple's entrance he is met by metal constructs of the Sha'Tari and their armies. Takgo quickly bows down to the ground in a clear sign of submission and peace.

Immediately, Takgo's surroundings disappear as he appears in a throne room. He hears a loud voice say, "King of Edenoi. Stand up!" Takgo slowly stands up, struggling against an extreme power and magic. He continues to look down as he says, "May I know which of the Sha'Tari I am humbly in front of?" There is silence for a while, "I am Ka'Mun." Takgo shakes a bit but quickly steels himself, "I am here to seek guidance and a blessing from you, Ka'Mun… I do not wish to seek violence but my hand has been forced by the Cult of Sha'Kur… They have slaughtered my people in a quest of reviving the accursed Sha'Kur to the Mortal World! And I can not stand by as this happens!"

A tense silence passes over the throne room as Ka'Mun thinks. Eventually, Ka'Mun speaks again, "King Takgo, look at me…" Takgo hesitantly looks up at Ka'Mun, he sees that Ka'Mun is a giant being covered in a black armor-like skin with a green chestplate with a cloak around his neck that reaches to the ground that flows between every color that is visible to a mortal and is holding a staff that is topped with the crest of the Royal Family of Edenoi, which the crest was based off of, with a helmet that is similar to the Kamatis. "King Takgo, you have proven to me in your words and thoughts that you are worthy to be the first of my champions in the universe! I am able to see that the universe is entering a time of great hardship, you shall be the first Power Rider! Starting a legacy that will bring hope in the darkness of evil across the universe and inspire other heroes to take on the name of Power Rider and defend their worlds! Go forth with the ritual as your alchemists have described with my blessing! And remember this, you may be defeated for a short while but you will always return to the field of battle! Honor your body and mind and you shall remain within the goodwill of the people!"

_Back in the Alchemist Labs_

Takgo's eyes open suddenly with the potion still in his hands. He immediately opens the top of the bottle and drinks the contents of the potion.

_At the Entrance of the Palace, 1 hour later_

Arachnius appears and Takgo flips the Edenoi Royal Family's crest that is the buckle on his belt, which flips to transform into the Rider Belt, "Let's ride!" As the crest flips in the belt buckle, a windstorm covers the entire planet. Takgo slowly floats up into the air as the belt explodes into the various pieces of his Rider Armor. The windstorm shrinks into the Rider Armor and covers his skin as the Rider Armor connects to the winds which turn into a black metal while the Rider Armor rests on top of the metal. He lands on the ground with a giant shockwave erupting from the ground. He slides into a grasshopper-like pose, "Power Rider!"

Arachnius falls back in shock but then laughs, "Really?! You're thinking that a mere grasshopper will be able to handle the power of a SPIDER?! You really must be desperate!" While Arachnius is busy laughing, Takgo runs up to him and uppercuts him into the air and jump kicks him into the streets.

Arachnius picks himself up from the ground and screams, "OW! THAT HURT! Ok no more Mr. Nice Arachnius!" Arachnius then fades into the shadows and appears behind Takgo with a karate chop aimed at the neck but it is stopped by Takgo's left leg which spins Arachnius back into the air where Takgo then lowers himself a bit as energy from his belt flows to his feet and hands. He then jumps up and performs a double jump kick and a right and left hook combo while shouting out, "Rider Kick and Punch Combo!"

As Takgo and Arachnius lands, Arachnius's form begins to shift between his human form and monster form, "No! This can't be! How could I have lost?! I am the great Arachnius!" Takgo remains in place with his knees on the ground as he says, "Simple, justice will always prevail when both sides are equally skilled!" As he finishes speaking, Arachnius's body overwhelmed with the black magic of Sha'Kur and the power of the Power Rider explodes. Takgo turns around and is forcibly detransformed and passes out. A young woman, appearing to be around 25 with heavily tanned skin, approaches the remains of the battle. Stops and looks at Takgo and the crater left by the exploded Arachnius before walking away.


	2. Episode 2 (Part 1)

**Power Rider Royal 1**

**Episode 2: The Champion's Soul's Journey**

Takgo wakes up in a field of grey, brown, red, blue, and violet. He looks around confused, "Where… Where am I?" A booming female voice explodes from the ground, "Dear Champion of Ka'mun… You are within the Realm inbetween my Realm of Knowledge and Ret'na's Realm of Sight. Here you can see the many different paths that are available to you and your legacy. Shall we journey together?" Takgo appears to be in shock before shaking himself and sighs.

_The sight of the battle_

Various workers are swarming in order to gather information from the battle while a crew lift King Takgo over their shoulders and towards the Royal Hospital. A young lady in a sand colored dress with a pair of tan boots and a brown overcoat walks towards the scene. A worker notices her and bows, "Captain Kalyn... I thought that you were on vacation to the south end of the desert?" Captain Kalyn smiles gently at the worker, "I got called in once the King had heard the rumors about the Cult rising up." The worker nods and walks away. Captain Kalyn appears to be in her mid-twenties with tanned skin that appears to glow in the sunlight. She began to smile to herself, "Interesting… I knew that the Cult was planning something… But to think it would be this big!?"

_With Takgo_

Takgo began to walk towards the source of the light in his vision. The female voice speaking as he did, "Champion… Be wary of your surroundings… For even here in the Realms of the Sho'tari Sha'kur's manipulations run wild. He will attempt to cloud your judgment with doubts and misdirection! Explore, Champion!" Takgo sighed as he continued to walk forward. "When this over I hope that the Royal Cult Task Force we made a while back has some information…"

_The sight of the battle_

A shadowy figure is floating on the rooftop of a nearby building watching the workers, "So the Cult's made its move… And King Takgo has become the Champion of Ka'mun… Can the Champion gather and understand the information about the Sha'Kur situation before the end of the month?"

_With Takgo_

Takgo walks up to a giant lighthouse that is currently all white with shadows covering a small portion of the base, "What is this?" A metal statue with armor similar to Takgo's Rider Armor walks towards him and bows, "Champion this is the Lighthouse of Power. This will be covered with the power and tales of you and your legacy. Shall you make a tale of love and honor or a tale of fear and darkness? That remains to be seen. Follow me and see the potential legacies that exist at this point in your journey." The statue walks towards the lighthouse but stops halfway as a barrier erupts from the ground and turns back to Takgo, "So Champion shall you head to the future on your own path or shall you accept the opportunity to glaze into the past and future in order to gather information that could potentially affect your decisions and path? The choice is yours alone to make…"


	3. Episode 2 (Part 2)

Power Rider Royal 1

Episode 2: The Champion's Soul's Journey (Part 2)

Takgo steps back from the barrier, which is in between him and the statue, before he sighs and says, "I shall do NEITHER Golem! I shall on towards the future on the path of my people and allow my advisors and people to help me on my path, while I would like to have some foresight I also understand that knowledge is power and if I were to know too much I could heavily damage the passage of time! I am only a mortal and I will continue to live like one!" The statue bows and says, "Well met, young Champion! While your choice forbids you from continuing on this path! It'll affect your journey towards your future… Now… It seems that your world needs your powers… Return!"

_In Edenoi Royal Hospital, King Takgo's personal floor_

Takgo starts to wake up on his bed, rising, "Ugh… How long was I out?" A male nurse who was on duty to keep track of his vitals says, "Not that long, sire, given the situation. Only about a few hours, at most probably 5." Takgo nods, "Interesting… Have you gotten anyone wanting to come in? My powers are needed currently." The nurse shakes his head, "Not to my knowledge, sire." Suddenly Takgo stiffens, "Wait, I don't recognize you… Who are you?" The nurse bows and says, "I am a recent recruit from the planet, Sopeyama. Name's Chanto."

_Two hours later, outside the Edenoi Royal Hospital_

Takgo is walking down the path back towards the Royal Palace with his private guards by his side. A young woman in the Royal Guard uniform walks up to Takgo and says, "Your highness… When we get back to the Palace I have some things to discuss with you in private." Takgo nods and says, "Well done, Kayln. We indeed have much to discuss."

_Inside the Royal Palace, Takgo's office_

Takgo is sitting behind an antique ruby-colored shortleaf pine desk that is encrusted with emeralds, onyxes, aquamarines, cinnabar, citrine, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, moonstones, garnets, topazes, halites, jade, lapis lazuli, opals, peridots, amethysts, milky quartz, rose quartz, smoky quartz, spinels, turquoise, zircon, rainbow quartz, amber, bone, copal, coral, pearls, Edenoian desert glass, beryl, and sunstones which is surrounded by red pine logs. He is currently sitting on an eight-foot-tall recliner which is made out of sweet birch with a golden ascent and orchid cushions, Takgo is currently wearing a royal purple bathrobe after changing out of his hospital gown.

Kalyn is currently sitting on a sweet birch office chair that has ruby red cushions and is wearing a brandy party dress with burgundy arm length gloves and burnt orange high heeled boots, "I am sorry to have to bring you such news shortly after your dismissal from the Edenoi Royal Hospital, your Highness." Takgo just laughs and waves it off, "Don't worry about it! Honestly, the main reason that I even was sent there was to see if there was any harm done to me during my first transformation into my Rider Armor!" Kalyn smiles softly at this, "And the results?" Takgo smirks, "Beyond my perfect conditions before the transformation!" At this both Kalyn and Takgo laugh.


End file.
